matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Rampage"
|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 100 (100 volleys)|capacity = 1500 (max 3000) (0 in default) |mobility = *100 *16 (weight) *55 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = 250 |accuracy = |level_required = 32|row4 = |attributes = * * * * |firing_sound = |type = Primary|theme = Military-themed|released = 12.5.3}} The "Rampage" is a Primary weapon released in the 12.5.3 update. Appearance It is a bulky rotary machine gun with 6 black barrels, with a steel base and a "RAMPAGE" (now "FUEL" upon redesign) engraving on the other side. It has an extremely big drum magazine, which holds 1500 rounds per magazine box. Strategy It has devastating damage, extreme rate of fire, massive ammo, average mobility and leading-edge accuracy. Tips *Burst firing is useful for distracting any enemies who aren't aware yet. *It IS an endgame weapon. Obtain this, and you'll never need another primary. *This weapon is not ideal for stealthy play styles. *If you need to restock your ammunition, find a way to distract players and switch into much more mobile like the Carrot Sword Up2 weapons to get the desired pickup. *If fighting against a 3 category spam player, this weapon is a good one to perforate them to death. *This weapon can be used for ambushes or 'camping'. As it can fire for long without reloading. *Considering the fire rate and capacity, it can easily outclass all existing minigun weapons in the game. *Its impregnable fire rate is useful so that it kills people EXTREMELY fast. *This is a very good weapon for backing up teammates, capable of inflicting surprising fire for long periods of time, take into consideration that it has poor mobility however, this is offsetted by its vast capacity for defending players. *This gun has a slightly predictable bullet spread, which can be mastered/understood if one uses this gun often, which in turn can prove useful in times where the weapon is to be used at longer ranges. Mostly firing in bursts can be proven accurate. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. *Stay mobile with this gun whilst chewing your targets' health and armor. *Try to find an ammunition pack of two. If you do, you are very powerful and increases your power longevity in the field. **You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them offguard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. **This is the fare few weapons that are extremely worth your buck, even if it's effectiveness is heavily diminished due to a lack of upgrades. **This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. **The extremely large ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate firefights with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once, or lay down suppressive fire for teammates. **This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a Backup weapon like the Dual Machine Guns to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. **This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at mid-long range too, but close to medium ranges are best for the weapon's use. **This gun when used in Team Battle is excellent at pinning players down due to the sheer size of its magazine. **Covering players with the flag in Flag Capture is one of the best ways to use this weapon. **With sufficient training, one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. **Play close range maps. For example; Pool Party. This weapon will be very useful. *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range. This can be used to eliminate snipers, albeit with difficulty without a scope. *Combined with high fire rate and capacity, you will become a fearsome rival. *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range. This can be used to eliminate snipers, albeit with difficulty without a scope. *It has a large ammo (1500) capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly, as it fires 100 rounds/second. *This weapon is highly accurate, so you can theoretically snipe weapon with it, but this will take a large amount of skill and would be a big waste of ammo whenever you missed the shot. **However, you can take advantage of high capacity, tied with EXTREMELY long firing time, hence allowing you to buy time aiming many people in a single swoop. *This is the perfect counter against Mech/Robot Samurai/Demon Stone users. *Equip this with the Explosive Rounds in order to increase the mayhem in all ranges. *It can easily pin down enemies trying to block the ram in Siege due to its insane damage and fire rate and capacity. *Tied with high capacity and fire rate, this weapon can be an ultimate killing machine regardless of the range. *You can use this in all ranges. *Since it now has a Minigun attribute as of 16.9.0 update, it requires three seconds to spin the barrels before firing. *Buy the gold skin, as it is able to intimidate and awe lower-level players, giving you a small advantage. *Find for ammo pickups since it does not have a reserve ammo at default (1500/0) Counters *Its pinpoint accuracy makes the user very vulnerable in close range encounters. *Use the reflector gadget to make its users less enthusiastic in hitting you. *This weapon does not have a scope so using snipers would prove to be very effective counters, however, be mindful that they are still highly accurate and skills players could still hit you. *Area damage can make short work on its users. *Its average mobility won't let the user easily escape in chaotic situations. *Move around a lot and stay mobile, or even rocket jump if you need to. The weapon's pinpoint accuracy can be a disadvantage when fighting against mobile opponents. *Hide between solid objects since it does not have wall break. *Equip armor if you can/already haven't. This weapon will mow down unarmored opponents in the blink of an eye. *Most enemies don't stop firing the weapon when attacking groups of enemies, so avoid the laser beam as good as possible and attack when the enemy has to reload. *No automatic weapon stands a chance at winning a direct firefight with this, especially since the devastating damage and massive capacity skyrockets its time to kill, range and mobility will take care of most players. *Attack the user while he is reloading or trying to spin the barrels before firing. *Avoid camping on the same place as its users can snipe you regardless of the range, due to its outstanding accuracy. *This weapon deals ultimate damage in headshots, so try to avoid the best shot. *Use an weapons against its users to disorient them or even yank them from cover or sniping area. *Although it is a primary weapon, it performs excellently well in long range. *Avoid camping as a sniper, since the weapon's awesome accuracy can easily pin you down, even in long range. Firing sound *Champion Peacemaker's VS Automatic Peacemaker UP2 *Advantages **Has 6 barrels instead of 4. **Has 1500 rounds on use. **Shoots faster (100 volleys). **Has a small crosshair, unlike Automatic Peacemaker Up2, allowing extreme accuracy in long ranges. **Has higher capacity. *Neutral **A minigun-based weapon. *Disadvantages **Expensive Golden Skin Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *This weapon based off the real world M134 6-barreled Minigun. **In real life it would be impossible to carry a Minigun by yourself, because of the weight (19 kg (if portable) and 39 kg) and the fact it runs on a power source. *It is coined as the Automatic Peacemaker's overpowered brother. *It is voted as the most overpowered of all mingiuns (due to its accuracy, fire rate and capacity), tied with its explosive brother (Nuclear Peacemaker). *Unlike most miniguns (like Automatic Peacemaker), it has 6 barrels, which is similar to a real-world minigun. *It formerly has 750 rounds, but in later update was increased to (brace yourselves) 1500, being twice that of the latter. *The weapon itself looks heavy in real life though it has a high mobility. *Essentially, this weapon is a beefed-up version of the Automatic Peacemaker. *This is the second weapon to feature "Ammo Steal" attribute, the first being Ammo Hog and its upgrades. *The ammo steal has been removed from this weapon in later update. *It has been given "Reload Boost" and "Armor Bonus" and at the same time was changed from gems to coins (but retaining the same value) in 13.5.0. *The weapon itself looks heavy in real life, though it has a 100 (legacy) mobility. *It qualifies for the most deadliest weapon ever, as Pixel Gun 3D's random buffs allowed its high level of deadliness, plus its high fire rate, and ultimate accuracy. *It takes 15 seconds to finish its massive ammo without releasing the fire button, making it as the weapon with the longest time to consume all ammo. **Due to this, it no longer has an extra reserve capacity in default (for game balancing) as of 16.7.0 update. *It acts like an "elite" version of the Automatic Peacemaker, since it boasts higher efficiency, fire rate, capacity, mobility and ultimate accuracy. *The accuracy is quite equal to that of laser weapons (e.g. Freeze Ray Rifle, Dragon Breath, Dual Laser Blasters) (except the Laser Minigun). *It has been given "Wall Break" alt-fire mode in the 15.3.0 update. However, it was removed in the 17.3.0 after multiple complaints have been raised regarding that. *There was a joke that the Heavy Killer and "War Machine" haves a children, and these said children were "Overdrive" and "Rampage". *Its Russian sibling was introduced in the 15.3.0 update. *It is a spin-off version of the Automatic Peacemaker but with six barrels and massively improved stats. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. *It is no longer obtainable by coins as of 16.5.0 update since it is redundant. *It now has the "Minigun" attribute in the 16.9.0 update. *It can beat the Champion Peacemaker in multitudes of ways. References Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Category:Primary Category:Clan Weapons Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Reload Boost Category:Armor Bonus Category:Miniguns Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary